Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy Rainy S02E01.jpg Angel mutating s02e01.png|Angel, what have you been eating? Fluttershy In Shock S02E01.png Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png|What the hay is going on? Twilight-talking-to-fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy good idea S2E01.png|I'm loving this good idea! Fluttershy 'Oh dear' S2E01.png|"Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds." Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Fluttershy and her friends arriving to Celestia's castle. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Fluttershy looking at the window's reflection S2E01.png|"It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned." Fluttershy-looking-up.png|Fluttershy looking up at the picture of Discord. Fluttershy scared S2E01.png|Fluttershy scared, as usual. Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png|Hiding behind Twilight, Fluttershy looks at Princess Celestia. Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Group-shot.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Rarity admiring S2E1.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png|''What?'' Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png Celestia and Main 5 - no elements in the box S02E01.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main 5 S2E01.png Discord2.png Discord on Twilight and Fluttershy.png|Sorry, forgot to stop being cute. Pinkie shouting S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png|Nervous as usual. Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Rainbow Dash "these babies" S02E01.png|Fluttershy still nervous or scared. Fluttershy NoWings S02E01.png|MY WINGS! Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Givethemback.png Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Fluttershy and Applejack smiles S2E01.png Ready to begin.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! Fluttershy scared S2 E1-W 4.1263.png|Separated from her friends, Fluttershy is becoming afraid. Fluttershy scream.png|Even when she's terrified, she is adorable. Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png|Fluttershy screams while Rarity somehow gets her horn back.. Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png|"Me too!" Pinkie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Fluttershy1 S02E01.png Fluttershy2 S02E01.png Fluttershy 'I can do this' S2E01.png|"I can do this." Fluttershy scared of butterflies S2E01.png|So much for being brave. Fluttershy3 S02E01.png Fluttershy4 S02E01.png Fluttershy chasing after the butterflies S2E01.png|"Wait, don't leave me here." Scared Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy trying to find butterflies S2E01.png|Where are they? Fluttershy sees the butterflies S2E01.png Fluttershy-denies-bad-friendship.png Butterflies flying around Fluttershy S2E01.png|That butterfly looks somewhat wicked... Fluttershy-notatall.png Fluttershy-notreally.png Fluttershy S02E01.png Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E1w.png|"I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png|Fluttershy angers Discord with her kindness. You've been kind too long!.png Discord 'time to be cruel' S2E01.png Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy gets corrupted by Discord. Fluttershy_being_hypnotized_S2E1.png|Fluttershy after being corrupted by Discord. Twilight finds Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png Fluttershy 'Aw boo hoo hoo' S2E01.png|"Aw, boo-hoo-hoo." Fluttershy being mean to Twilight S02E01.png Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttershy 'You can't' S2E01.png|"Oh, that's right. You can't." Fluttercruel tailwhip twi E1 S2-6.9741.png|Fluttercruel tailwhipping Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png|Flutterjerk hurts her old friends, that's not nice! Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Fluttershy gets wings back and Rarity gets horn back S2E01.png Game Over yeeeah.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Flutterjerk S02E02.png|Flutterjerk says, "Challenge Accepted!" Flutterjerk pretending to laugh S02E02.png|Provoking discord Pinkie Pinkie Pie "quit it" S02E02.png|"Ha Ha Ha!" Flutterjerk smile S02E02.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S2E02.png|"No, ha ha ha ha ha!" Flutterjerk and Pinkie S02E02.png Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|Fluttershy annoying the rest The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Mama's so proud!" Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png|INCOMING! Fluttershy skating on the soapy road S2E02.png|"Don't worry, you won't." Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Fluttershy_'with_pleasure'_S2E2.png Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png|Mega Flutterjerk trampling flowers. Fluttershy trampling on bush.gif|Crushing Twilight's flowers (animated) Fluttershy with a bucket S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png Fluttercruel what wet&clueless S2E2-W 4.1665.png|"What's soaking wet and clueless?" Fluttercruel YOUR face S2E2-W 4.1667.png|"YOUR FACE!" Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png Twilight angered by Fluttershy S2E02.png Fluttershy "Keep away!" S2E02.png|"Keep away!" Twilight trying to get the book back S2E02.png Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight with friends S2E02.png The brute S2E2.png|The brute. Here Comes Tom.png Here Is Tom.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png element attempt-west side.PNG Fluttershy's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Pinkie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png|Flutterbrute took off her necklace Spike trips over Fluttershy's tail S2E02.png Fluttershy mocking Spike S2E02.png|"Oh sorry, Rainbow Crash!" Discord gloating s02e02.png Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Fluttershy flying over S2E02.png|"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers." Fluttershy turning back to normal S2E2.png|Fluttershy turning back to herself. Fluttershy1 S02E02.png|Uhh.... no comment... Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Fluttershy doesn't find Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|I can't find the old Rainbow Dash in here. Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png Pinkie points up towards the sky S2E02.png Twilight tells Fluttershy what she needs to do S2E02.png Fluttershy salute got it S02E02.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy2 S02E02.png|DEADLY FEROCIOUS... Fluttershy3 S02E02.png|...poke Fluttershy 'if I hold you down' S2E02.png|"Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png|She's getting away! Fluttershy sees rope S2E02.png|What do you want me to do with this rope? Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png|"Hyah!" Fluttershy4 S02E02.png Fluttershy5 S02E02.png Fluttershy getting mad.png|"That..big...dumb..." Fluttershy 'Meanie!' S2E02.png|"...Meanie!" Fluttershy motivated s02e02.png|DETERMINATION! Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|It is on, Dashie! Fluttershy with a rope S2E02.png|We did it! Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Twilight about to restore Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Rainbow Dash feeling dizzy S2E02.png|What happened? Main 6 group hug S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Kindness activated.PNG|The Element of Kindness Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship unleashed S2E2-W 3.0000.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Group smile end S2E2.png|We saved Equestria again! Lesson Zero S2E03 Bear about to roar on Fluttershy.png|Oh, there she is...with a bear?! Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png|Fluttershy Vs. bear. S2E03 Fluttershy going through under the bear.png Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E3.png|Fluttershy kick! S2E03 Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg.png S2E03 Fluttershy pulling bear's leg.png Fluttershy Wrestling a Bear.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! S2E03 Fluttershy stomping on bear.png S2E03 Fluttershy about to break bear's neck.png Fluttershy Wrestling Bear.png|Ninja Fluttershy Attacks! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|K.O. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|A champion wrestler massager? That's something you don't see everyday! balloon picnic S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png S2E03 Rarity 'This is!' 2.png Main ponies Confusion S2E3.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png S2E03 Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png|Crazy Twilight has something to say... S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png S2E03 Fluttershy giggling.png|Hehe, what is she talking about? S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Fluttershy.png S2E03 Twilight's friends.png S2E03 Fluttershy and Applejack.png|"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." S2E03 Applejack hears something.png S2E03 Ponies running.png brawl S02E03.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png S2E03 Twilight on the ground.png S2E03 Twilight 'the day is almost over'.png S2E03 Applejack 'not almost'.png Uh-oh S02E03.png oh my S02E03.png uh-oh2 S02E03.png worried S02E03.png Rarity how could this happen.png S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|Fluttershy is not amused by your hystorionics S2E03 Twilight's friends opening door.png Fluttershy confess S02E03.png Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png 2x3 PoniesCelestia.png 2x3 WeGotADeal.png 2x3 WeCanDoIt.png|All of us? 2x3 Yay.png|Yay! S2E03 Twilight's friends looking.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Writing a letter to Princess Celestia. S2E03 Fluttershy telling lesson.png|"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously." Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy1 S02E04.png|Oh, it is you... and Nightmare Moon. Fluttershy S02E04.png|Nightmare Moon! Fluttershy's reaction to seeing Princess Luna S2E4.png|Aahhh. Fluttershy2 S02E04.png Luna Shake S2E4.png Fluttershy3 S02E04.png Fluttershy4 S02E04.png|Likewise... Fluttershy5 S02E04.png|Okay. Fluttershy6 S02E04.png|Ohk... Fluttershy7 S02E04.png|Ok... Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png Fluttershy8 S02E04.png|Perfect, lesson over. S2E04 Twilight closing door.png Fluttershy splat S02E04.png| Bang! Fluttersplat! S2E04 Twilight 'a little quieter'.png Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Fluttershy hehe S02E04.png S2E04 Fluttershy 'yes'.png|"Yes." Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png|Not what it looks like... S2E04 Pinkie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy.png|What did she do to Fluttershy? Derpyshy S02E04.png|Derp May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'I thought you knew'.png|"I thought you knew." Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png|Pinkie helping Fluttershy nod. Pinkie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png Fluttershy excited S02E07.png S2E07 Fluttershy excited.png|Fluttershy is excited that Rainbow Dash wants a pet. S2E07 Fluttershy excited 2.png|"You really want a pet? Really? 'cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house." S2E07 Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash.png|"And I know you'll just love them!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy.png|Uh, Fluttershy, I don't think you're carrying her off from the ground. S2E07 Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift.png Fluttershy singing in beginning of song S2E07.png|"Now, Rainbow my dear, I cannot express my delight..." Fluttershy 'got it' S2E07.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7.png|Poke! Rainbow Dash 'I need something real fast...' S2E07.png Fluttershy showing bunny to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Sure, how about a bunny?" Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Rainbow, have faith..." Fluttershy striking a pose S2E7.png|Fluttershy striking a pose. Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png|"Somewhere in here is a pet..." Fluttershy 'that will get you' S2E07.png|"...that will get you!" Fluttershy showing cat to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it!" Fluttershy trotting S2E07.png|"I have so many wonderful choices..." Fluttershy singing S2E7.png|"...for you to decide!" Fluttershy pushing otter S2E07.png|"There are otters..." Fluttershy pushing seal S2E07.png|"...and seals..." Rainbow Dash 'Otters and seals do not fly' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'ten feet of air' S2E07.png|"But I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!" Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png|"Wait, there must be a pet here..." Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png|"...that will fit the ticket!" Fluttershy with ladybug S2E07.png|"How about a ladybug..." Fluttershy with cricket S2E07.png|"...or a cute cricket!" Rainbow Dash 'and cooler' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7.png|Go away tortoise! Fluttershy pointing at the tree S2E07.png|"I just got a thing in that tree, Dash!" Fluttershy pulling S2E07.png|"Meet your new fabulous pet..." Fluttershy 'you want an animal that can fly' S2E07.png|"I'm sensing you want a pet that can fly." Rainbow Dash 'ya think' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I have...' S2E07.png|"I have..." Fluttershy 'plenty of wonderful creatures' S2E07.png|"...plenty of wonderful creatures..." Fluttershy 'in the sky' S2E07.png|"...who soar in the sky!" Fluttershy 'so many wonderful creatures' S2E07.png|"There are so many wonderful creatures..." Fluttershy and Rainbow with owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png|"...are the likes of that." Fluttershy with falcon and eagle S2E07.png|"There are both quite regal." Fluttershy putting hoof in cloud S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'have something' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E07.png Fluttershy 'no' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'hot pink flamingo' S2E07.png|"I've got a hot pink flamingo,..." Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and flamingo S2E07.png|"...just dying to meet you." Rainbow Dash looking at Fluttershy S2E07.png Fluttershy 'don't forget style' S2E07.png|"Don't forget style." Rainbow Dash 'best of the litter' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'awesome and cool' S2E07.png|"One that is awesome and cool." Rainbow Dash 'just like me' S2E07.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smile S2E07.png|"So a contest we will see..." Rainbow Dash 'number one, greatest, perfectest pet' S2E07 .png| Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png S2E07 Fluttershy pushing Tank.png|"Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and-" S2E07 Fluttershy polishing Tank's shell.png|"Technically he's a tortoise, ..." S2E07 Fluttershy with Tank.png|"...and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet." S2E07 Fluttershy with Tank 2.png|"He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here. " S2E07 Fluttershy 'let him try'.png|"Oh, just let him try." S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'there's no way'.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'let him try' 2 .png|"It won't hurt to let him try." Tank in the face.png Fluttershy cute stare S2E7.png|Fluttershy using "The Stare!" Well... the cute version. Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Fluttershy looking through binocular.png|"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better'.png|"Maybe we'd better go meet him half way." S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png|Allergic Rarity is allergic. Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'waiting for you'.png|"Your new pet is over here waiting for you." S2E07 Fluttershy 'it can fly'.png|"It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again?" S2E07 Applejack 'sure looks good'.png S2E07 Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the falcon.png|"Yay?" Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash.png|But you didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded and hold you back. S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png Happy ponies S02E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png|Fluttershy is doing something back there. Twilight getting to head S2E8.png Rarity & Fluttershy impressed S2E8.png|Fluttershy pretty impressed at Rainbow's pride. Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.PNG Fluttershy S02E08.png Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png Group Laughing At Rainbow Dash S2E08.PNG Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.PNG Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png Mare Do Well with Wings S2E08.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy Revealing MDW S2E08.PNG Rarity fabulous S2E8.png|I'm being cute in the background. Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Shocked S2E8.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy Revealed S2E08.PNG Applejack winking S2E08.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|yay! I won't take you seriously. Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Main cast laughing S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|The cutest wake up ever Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png FluttershyS2E9.PNG Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG|The poor cat. Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG|I'll protect you from whoever did this. Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|Perhaps Fluttershy should give Opal the stare... Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity hide by RD S2E9.png|Not the time to say yay. Rarity where did S2E9.png|I feel something is not...yay! Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Got a piece of cake for you Rainbow Dash. yay! Main cast laughing S2E9.png Pony train S2E09.png Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Fluttershy looks surprised for no reason. Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Again Fluttershy looks surprised for no reason. Rarity the reason S2E9.png|It's not everyday we see Fluttershy using her wings. Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|Fluttershy looking cute as she flies. 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Party in the house tonight. Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|Yup I'm with the birds. Twilight think so S2E9.png|Fluttershy thinks and she has two birds to prove it. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Don't go Rarity. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|I get the feeling that Fluttershy is looking at us. Rarity but they are S2E9.png|Funny how Fluttershy's mane looks like a nest. Rarity best friends S2E9.png|I sure hope the birds are not making a mess in Fluttershy's mane. Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|yay! Fluttershy is happy. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Now Fluttershy is sad now. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png|Fluttershy wishing Spike a Happy Birthday Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|Fluttershy with Spike's gift. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png|Fluttershy looking up at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png|Fluttershy being cute as always. Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Oh nice! Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|Awesome Spike me S2E10.png|yay! Spike was the inspiration. Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.PNG Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|OH MY GOODNESS! Rarity & Rainbow Dash help is here S2E10.png Fluttershy entreats Spike to release Rarity S2E10.png Spike swipes at Fluttershy and RD with tail S2E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash land in a stream S2E10.png Rainbow Dash "You're helping me, too!" S2E10.png Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png Rainbow Dash keep up! S2E10.png|Fluttershy trying to keep up. Rainbow Fluttershy rescue.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Fluttershy can't believe it S2E10.png|You don't believe it but we do. Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png|Who's the heroine? This adorable yellow pony is! Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie get capes S2E10.png|Fluttershy checking out Pinkie's cape. Rainbow Dash admiring cape S2E10.png|Admiring her own cape. Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies on a train to Canterlot S02E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG Ponies_walking_through_town_S2E11.png Main_ponies_in_Canterlot_S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG Ponies_laughing_S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png FluttershyMakeupS2E11.PNG Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png RarityFluttershyS2E11.PNG Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png Fluttershy hiding in the box S02E11.png|Beep Beep I am a box. Twilight_pulling_Fluttershy_out_of_box_2_S2E11.png Pinkie!!!_S2E11.PNG Ponies_shouting_S2E11.png ATTENTION!_S2E11.png Private_Pansy_comes_to_attention_S2E11.png Commander_Hurricane_talking_to_Private_Pansy_S2E11.png Private_Pansy_snow_helmet_S2E11.png Private_Pansy_slipping_on_ice_S2E11.png Private_Pansy_slipping_on_ice_2_S2E11.png Private_Pansy_sliding_down_the_stairs_S2E11.png Let's_get_a_move_on_S2E11.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_S02E11.png Commander_Hurricane_on_the_lookout_S2E11.png FluttershyS2E11.PNG RDPushingFluttershyS2E11.PNG Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Dat pansy. This_is_getting_old..._S2E11.png Rainbow Dash "searching for" S02E11.png FluttershyRainbowDashS2E11.PNG Happy Fluttershy S2E11.png Pegasopolis S2E11.PNG Arguing_in_the_cave_S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png|You call that a line...? Well that works aswell I suppose S2E11.png Around the rock I go S2E11.png|A very polite Private Pansy. Rarity yellin & Fluttershy surprised S2E11.png|I don't know what to think about this situation. Blocked_entrance_S2E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png Nearly frozen S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Fire of Friendship S2E11.png In friendship S2E11.png Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Spike,_Applejack,_Fluttershy,_Twilight_and_Rarity_singing_S02E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Category:Character gallery pages